The Valkyrie's Inheritance
by Pterakyn
Summary: Mesogog finally thought he could settle down. What with two new additions to the family, Sonya and Rex. But the past is not too far behind. Nightmares resurface and his oldest daughter is thrown into an inner struggle.
1. Beneath the Surface

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill PRDT characters aren't mine but Rex, Song, Lupos, and Deliciae are mine

Reefside Hospital

Mesogog charged through the hallway. Of course all the days this had to happen it was a day he was on call. He found it annoying; he was called out to do raids on smugglers every time something important happened. This, he could never miss, however.

Mesogog stopped at the end of hallway. Deliciae sat outside of the room with Lupos and Lupos's young clone, Inu. "I'm sorry darling." Mesogog muttered, picking up his daughter. "They aren't going to hurt mom are they?" Deliciae sniffed her eyes watery with tears. "No, just stay here." He told her and he was about to open the room's door when Deliciae clung to her father's leg. "Stay out here!" Mesogog snapped. Deliciae glared at him and growled, her jaws lengthened and her body contorted.

Lupos gathered Deliciae under his wing. "Go to Kira, this one…I'll keep watch." Lupos said. Inu stumbled over and licked the side of Deliciae's face. Deliciae settled back to her normal self and buried herself in the wolf's fur. Mesogog nodded and entered the room.

Kira lay on the bed, in obvious pain. "You are so lucky you are a guy, you don't have to go through this!" she laughed. Mesogog nuzzled the side of her face. "Ever the brave one." He said to her, placing a hand on her warm stomach. "Mr. Draconyx sir." The doctor said. Mesogog looked up at the doctor. "I know…"

Deliciae sat curled up and looked at Lupos. "Why can't I go in?" She questioned him. "Your father doesn't think you are old enough. Birth is a sensitive time. He doesn't want you to worry." Lupos replied. Deliciae slumped her shoulders. "But I want to see my baby brother." She sighed. Inu flopped onto her lap and barked reassuringly. "Why are you so sure you are going to have a baby brother?" Lupos asked. Deliciae shrugged and patted Inu's head.

Mesogog opened the door a little while later. "Dee," He said, "You can come in now." Deliciae got up and walked through. Lupos rose as well, carrying Inu in his mouth. Deliciae was in awe of her twin siblings. "They are so little." She mumbled. Kira smiled when Deliciae carefully touched her young sister, Sonya's , hand.

Some time later Deliciae was curled up in the corner asleep against Lupos' side. Inu sat on Mesogog's lap sniffing Rex, the boy twin. "It'll be your job to protect them just like your dad protects us." Mesogog said to the young wolf. Kira sighed, "We should've let Dee stay in the room." Her husband looked at her and said in reply, "If we didn't I probably wouldn't have noticed a certain problem."

Kira attempted to sit up more. "What problem?" She asked, fear in her eyes. "I think Dee has the ability to become a mesomonster." Kira glared. "You can't be serious, I thought only you could and that was only under times of extreme stress." Mesogog shrugged, "It might just be an isolated occurrence but when I yelled…" "Well, you yelled at her when she was already upset enough! That would cause even me to turn into a monster." Kira hissed. Mesogog's wings drooped. "Sorry." Kira whispered, sinking down onto her pillow "I'm still a little emotional right now." "No, no it's okay." Mesogog replied as he glanced at the time bomb that was his daughter.

A few years later…

_The sword rose high above her…with an almost whistling noise it came falling down towards her unprotected heart…_Deliciae woke up sweating. Her matted hair fell into her eyes. She clenched at the place she knew her heart was. "Why are you trying to kill me?" She growled to the shadows.

Deliciae stood. The once young creature had grown into a tall, powerful sixteen year old. Her grey skin had darkened to almost black and her once harmless spines had become sharp and dagger like. She walked to the window and looked out at the full moon with her amber eyes, brimming with tears. "Why do you want to kill me?" she whispered.

_Author's notes: About a year ago I came onto this site with a really weird idea. Mesogog has a daughter with Elsa and Mesogog later along the line marries Kira. This idea was accepted well for the most part and I appreciate everyone who read those stories and actually liked them. Its about time Dee grew up eh? Well enjoy this third story in their life! Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


	2. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: Yeah usual stuffy!

Outside Mesogog's home

"You completely sure you want to meet my family?" Trent asked Claire again as they walked up the path to front door. "Yeah, honestly how strange can they be?" Claire replied grinning. "Quite." Trent sighed almost inaudibly.

Trent drummed his knuckles on the door. "Who's there?" someone said. Trent looked in the window to see his cousin Rex looking out the window, the "human" cousin. "Hey Rex, its me." he said. "Who's me?" Rex replied, grinning. "You know who me is!" Trent exclaimed.

"Who is you know who me?"

"TRENT!"

"Oh, okay…MOM!!! TRENT IS HERE!"

"Then let him in!" A woman's voice yelled. Rex glared out the window. There was a click as the lock turned and the door began to open. "Hey! Mom told me to open the door!" Rex snapped. A pair of deep brown eyes peered around the edge of the door. "Cousin!" Sonya chirped as she leapt towards Trent.

Claire took a startled step back as the little dinosaur girl hugged her boyfriend. "Hi!" Sonya then said grinning, turning to look at Claire. "Trent, she's a dinosaur." She finally managed to mutter. "I know." Trent replied.

Kira then came to the door. "Guys, don't let them stand in the doorway." She said to the twins. Sonya grabbed Trent's hand and dragged him behind her. "Inu found a huge bug yesterday." She informed him. Claire still stood in shock on the doorstep.

"You can come in." Kira said, stepping aside. Claire glanced up at Kira. She didn't know how to react, Trent hadn't warned her that his cousin was a dinosaur, nor did he warn her about the fact his aunt was missing an eye. "Is it this?" Kira asked, pointing to the eye patch. "Listen, between you and me, this patch is far more comfortable then any glass eye and secondly, we don't bite." Kira said to Claire. Claire attempted to smile.

"Do you want me to beat Trent for you? Its apparent he didn't warn you about anything…" Before she could say anything else a wolf like creature with bat wings squirmed out the door and charged into the yard. It was medium sized, roughly three feet tall. "INU, COME BACK!" Sonya shouted, and darted after the wolf. "So that's Inu?" Claire muttered. "Yeah." Said a gruff voice behind her.

Claire turned to face an even larger wolf creature. "Isn't he special?" The wolf said sarcastically. "Lupos, go catch your son and stop scaring…Claire is it?" Claire nodded dumbly. Claire finally took a tentative step inside the house.

It was all perfectly normal inside. Claire breathed a sigh of relief. Kira grinned. "You want coffee?" Kira finally asked after Claire appeared to calm down. She nodded her reply as she turned to look at Rex. Kira floated off into the kitchen. Rex waved and Claire gave a start, the boy had only four fingers on each hand. Claire rushed into the kitchen.

Kira sighed. "I'm beating up Trent later." "No, you don't have to." Claire mumbled. "Yes I do," Kira replied. "He never warns anyone who comes to visit about this part of the family." Trent chose that moment to walk in. "You're dead later. Now go wake up your cousin." Kira informed him. Trent barreled upstairs as she shook her head. "He's a special one. But a good person." She finally said to Claire. "Be lucky you have him."

Trent walked to the end of the hall and pushed open the door to his cousin's room. Deliciae was sprawled across her bed, snoring far too loud. A wooden sword was proudly displayed on the wall above her head. "Hey kid. Wake up." Trent said, shaking her shoulder. Deliciae merely snorted and rolled onto her side. "Wake up please." Trent said. Deliciae was still unresponsive. "WAKE UP!" He finally shouted, jumping on the foot of the bed.

Deliciae shot up like a rocket, grabbing her sword. "ARGH!" She growled, brandishing the weapon. Trent jumped backwards, out Deliciae's reach. "Hey, kid, it's me!" He shouted. The dinosaur girl blinked sleepily and pushed her black hair out of her eyes. "Trent!" she shouted, giving him a hug. Trent hugged her back. "You miss me?" he asked. "Yeah," Deliciae replied, placing her sword back onto its hooks. "When did you get your hair dyed like that?" Trent asked, pointing to the red tips on Deliciae's hair.

"Eh, not too long ago." was Deliciae's nonchalant reply. Trent lifted his cousin of her bed. "Well, its great see you again…" Before Trent could say anything further, a shout caught his attention. "_Oh no, I didn't warn Claire about Mesogog_." He thought.

"Kira, why didn't you warn me they were here?!" Mesogog mumbled. "Why didn't you warn us you were shirtless?" Kira sighed. Claire cowered behind Kira. "If you warned me that we had company I could've asked you to get my shirt, which is down in the cellar." Mesogog's scars and bullet wounds were visible, disgusting red and white streaks across his hide.

Trent came down the stairs to see the chaos. Mesogog glared at his nephew. "Warn the company next time. I was the reason your last girlfriend broke up with you." He snapped. Claire stopped cowering and looked from Mesogog to Trent. Trent sighed. "Are you going to run out screaming like everyone else has?" Deliciae leapt down the stairs, tackling Trent. Claire gave a start but said, "No." All the tension seemed to lift from the room.

A few hours later…

"So you aren't coming with us? You're going to stay with my Aunt, mom, and Hayley?" Trent asked Claire. Claire nodded, "Need to recover from shock." Trent grinned. "That's understandable."

Deliciae stared out the car window. _Something isn't right_ she thought. She knew what was at the museum, weapons and gear donated from the other ranger teams, including that of her stepmother's, even gear taken from their enemies. Deliciae dreaded what she would find there.

Somewhere over Earth

The massive space ship moved into place above Earth. Emperor Grumm looked through the viewer at the shining blue planet below. His sensors picked up the source of a legendary power, now all he needed was to claim it.

_Author's notes: I LIVE!!! This chappie is so long over due. Sorry! ^^; Yeah, I needed to throw Grumm in there, hey, none of the other evil guys have left them alone, why not him as well?_


End file.
